I Let You Go, So, Let Me Go
by dazzledaisy
Summary: "Kau tidak butuh orang yang sempurna untuk hidup bersamamu, cukup orang yang memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan selalu ingin bersamamu. Jadi, izinkan aku untuk hidup bersamamu," / Gengkyu crack! Wonkyu, Hanchul/ BL


Summary:

Kau tidak butuh orang yang sempurna untuk hidup bersamamu, cukup orang yang memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan selalu ingin bersamamu. Jadi, izinkan aku untuk hidup bersamamu.

Cast:  
Cho Kyuhyun (M)  
Tan Hangeng (M)  
Choi Siwon (M)

Support cast:  
Kim Heechul (M)

Pair: Gengkyu/Hankyu, WonKyu, Hanchul

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), yaoi.

Genre: Hurt, Friendship.

Rated: T.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

**I Let You Go, So, Let Me Go**

Dinginnya udara dini hari menyusup lewat jaket tipis yang kukenakan. Salahkan diriku sendiri yang diam-diam keluar dari apartemen padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

Kusilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, membiarkan kepalaku terbaring tanpa alas di atas rerumputan taman kota yang masih basah oleh embun. Mataku terpejam setelah sekian lama memandangi langit yang masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda matahari terbit.

Tanpa kusadari, aku kembali hanyut dalam lautan kenangan yang penuh emosi. Hatiku bergemuruh, menolak pikirku untuk memutar ulang peristiwa yang lalu.

Setetes air mataku turun membasahi pipi pucatku, aku terisak. Dalam kesunyian langit berbintang, dalam keheningan kelap-kelip lampu kota, aku menangis. Kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat, mencoba meredam isakan dari mulutku, menahan segala emosi yang terus meluap dalam dadaku yang naik-turun. Aku bangkit, duduk memeluk lutut dan membenamkan kepalaku di antaranya.

"Hangeng ge,…," satu kata itu lepas dari mulutku, namamu. Aku sadar, amat sadar mengucapkannya. Satu kata akan sebuah nama yang sanggup membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang ceria, selalu tersenyum, dan tak pernah mengeluh berubah 180derajat.

Aku yang kini, yang tengah menangis di bawah kegelapan langit dini hari berbeda dengan aku yang berdiri menentang matahari tengah hari.

Aku yang kini adalah aku yang selalu terhanyut olehmu. Aku yang rapuh tanpa dirimu. Dan aku yang menangis, meraung, dan memohon akan kembalinya cintaku.

"Hangeng ge,…," lagi-lagi satu nama itu terucap dari bibirku yang bergetar. Tanganku mencengkeram kuat jaket yang kukenakan. Jari-jariku memutih, entah saking kuatnya cengkeramanku ataukah karena udara dingin.

Rindu.

Satu rasa yang kurasakan dan terus menyiksaku.

Aku merindukan tawa renyahmu yang sanggup membuatku tertawa. Aku merindukan sapaan lembutmu yang selalu menjadi hal pertama yang kudengar ketika memasuki gerbang sekolah. Aku merindukan harum tubuhmu yang selalu menenangkanku.

Ya… aku merindukan kehadiranmu dalam hari-hariku…

Rasanya, sudah sangat lama sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan dirimu terlewat. Hari ketika kau menolongku mengambil buku perpustakaan di rak. Dan dari rak-rak yang penuh sesak akan buku, hubungan manis itu berlanjut.

Aku tahu, tak seharusnya aku berharap banyak padamu. Dengan melihat sederet daftar panjang _yeoja_ yang pernah kau pacari saja, orang-orang akan mencapmu sebagai cowok _playboy_.

Tapi entah mengapa, perhatian dan tatapan yang kau berikan sanggup mengalahkan pendapat orang-orang yang memintaku untuk menjauhimu. Sifatmu yang ramah, manis, terbuka, dan selalu tersenyum buat hari-hariku berwarna. Sikapmu semakin membuat harapan yang kupendam semakin melambung.

Dan dari hari ke hari, kau berubah. Berubah dari sosok yang selalu dikelilingi oleh _yeoja-yeoja_ menjadi sosok yang selalu berkutat dengan buku. Jam-jam istirahat yang selalu kau gunakan untuk ke kantin bersama segudang teman-temanmu berganti arah menuju ke perpustakan dengan setumpuk buku dan segudang materi untuk diskusi.

Entah sejak kapan, kau selalu menjadi seseorang yang pertama kali duduk di dekat meja baca yang kupakai. Kau selalu menjadi orang yang pertama mencariku saat masuk gerbang sekolah dengan sebuah buku diskusi di tanganmu. Mungkin wajar anak-anak melihatnya karena diriku berkali-kali menduduki peringkat kedua di sekolah.

Peringkat dua?

Ya, peringkat pertama selalu diduduki Choi Siwon sejak semester pertama di sekolah. _Namja_ yang menjadi sahabat dekatku, yang juga selalu memperingatkanku untuk menjauhimu. Namun tetap saja, aku tak bisa lepas darimu. Lepas dari pesona seorang Tan Hangeng, yang menghanyutkanku dalam sebuah rasa sederhana bernama cinta.

3 tahun masa SMA berakhir sudah. Entah mengapa waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Dan tibalah hari dimana saatnya kita melepas title murid SMA. Tiba saat dimana kita meninggalkan sekolah yang penuh dengan kisah-kisah kita.

Kau tahu satu hal yang selalu kubenci?

Aku membenci adanya perpisahan. Selalu ada perpisahan di setiap pertemuan. Bukan berarti aku menyesali sebuah pertemuan, namun aku tak rela akan sebuah perpisahan.

**"Kyu?" kau memanggilku pelan.**

**"Hhmm?" aku bergumam. Konsentrasiku masih pada buku di hadapanku. Ya, kau dan aku tengah berada di taman, mencoba mengulang materi bahasa korea satu minggu yang lalu untuk tes besok.**

**"Ada kosakata yang gak aku ngerti,"**

**"Apa?" aku meletakkan bukuku dan mengambil kamus disampingku.**

**"****_Love you_****," ia menyebutkan sebuah kata. Tanganku membuka kamus dan langsung menuju ke huruf berawalan L.**

**Satu detik…**

**Tanganku berhenti bergerak**

**Dua detik…**

**Itu bukan bahasa koreakan? Itu bahasa inggris, benar?**

**Tiga detik…**

**_Love you? _****Cinta kamu?**

**Sontak aku mengangkat wajahku, menemukan sosokmu yang tengah tersenyum manis padaku.**

**Sebuah buku kau ulurkan padaku. Buku bersampul biru lembut dengan huruf yang tertulis besar-besar, 'becauseI LOVE YOU...'**

Entah bagaimana caranya, satu rasa yang sederhana itu menyatukan aku dan dirimu tanpa butuh kata-kata lagi. Cukup dengan senyum dan tatap mata untuk memahami perasaan satu sama lain.

Semuanya berjalan indah dan aku mulai melupakan tentang waktu kelulusan SMA yang semakin dekat. Tapi harusnya aku sadar, semua itu hanya sementara. Karena pada akhirnya aku tak bisa mengingkari kenyataan bahwa kau akan pergi dariku.

Masih kuingat wajah cerahmu kala itu. Kau berlari dan langsung memelukku yang baru saja keluar perpustakaan. Senyummu yang terkembang lebar buatku ikut tersenyum tanpa mengerti apa yang membuatmu tersenyum. Namun sedetik kemudian, senyumanku menghilang.

Kau menceritakan tentang keinginan ayahmu yang akan mengirimmu untuk melanjutkan pendidikanmu di luar negeri. Dan kau terus menceritakannya setiap kali kita bersama sambil terus tersenyum, seolah apa yang baru kau katakana-di taman- kemarin tak ada artinya untukmu.

Seolah apa yang terjadi kemarin bukan apa-apa untukmu, peristiwa biasa yang sudah kau lupakan. Seolah kisah kita dan perasaan orang-orang di dalamnya tak berarti untukmu.

Aku mengerti bagaimana bahagianya dirimu. Namun, aku tidak mengerti mengapa terdapat sisi hatiku yang tidak ikut berbahagia.

Tak relakah diriku melepasmu pergi ke luar negeri?

Hatiku memintamu untuk tidak pergi, namun mulutku terkunci oleh senyummu. Tegakah diriku menghilangkan senyummu, menghilangkan mimpimu demi keegoisanku?

Aku mungkin egois atas dirimu, namun aku tak seegois itu hingga mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu.

**"Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" satu pertanyaan pembuka yang kau lontarkan buatku tersenyum sinis. Satu pertanyaan yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu tapi baru kau tanyakan dua hari sebelum keberangkatanmu.**

**Kau ingat? Dua hari sebelum keberangkatanmu, kau mengajakku keluar, menyusuri jalanan kecil di dekat pertokoan.**

**"Seperti yang sudah kau dengar, Jurusan Seni di Seoul University," aku tersenyum kecut namun tak memandang matamu.**

**Kau menghentikan langkahmu kala itu juga, dan akupun mau tak mau juga berhenti, "Bagaimana dengan dirimu jika aku pergi?"**

**Kau tahu?**

**Aku seakan ingin melemparmu dengan apapun didekatku kala itu juga. Kesal rasanya mengetahui dirimu baru menanyakannya sekarang.**

**Tapi itu tidak kulakukan. Jadi, aku tersenyum sinis sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahku mendahuluimu.**

**"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, begitukan katamu?" aku berbohong.**

**"Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik," aku mendengar suara lirihmu di belakang. Suara terakhir yang kudengar hingga hari keberangkatanmu.**

Saat itu aku tak sanggup bicara lebih banyak. Aku takut, takut bibirku kelepasan memintamu untuk tetap bertahan disini. Ya, kali ini aku tak boleh egois dengan mendahulukan kebahagiaanku. Kau bahagia maka akupun turut bahagia tak peduli bagaimana hati kecilku.

** "Bolehkah aku menunggumu?" bibirku mengucap lirih permintaan itu. **

**Sosokmu yang akan segera memasuki pesawat terdiam. Kau berbalik, menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk kuartikan kali ini. Nafasku terasa sesak, aku takut mendengar jawabanmu.**

**"Tentu. Namun jika kau lelah, kau boleh berhenti," kau tersenyum.**

**Air mataku jatuh, mewakili kelegaan yang tengah kurasakan. Namun kelegaan itu hanya kelegaan sesaat. Rasa cemas menghinggapi hatiku ketika satu pertanyaan menyusup ke dalam.**

**Akankah kau menunggu dan menjaga hatimu untukku?**

Lebih dari 3 tahun aku menunggumu tanpa kepastian. Email-email yang kau kirim hanya menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan keseharianmu tanpa menyinggung perasaanmu.

Tidakkah kau merindukanku sementara disini aku setengah mati menahan kerinduanku?

Waktu terasa melambat tanpa dirimu. Satu hari seakan seabad rasanya. Dan bertambah amat berat ketika kau tak lagi mengirim email atau membalas emailku. Kesana kemari aku mencoba menghubungimu, lewat jejaring atau teman lain, tapi nihil. Akhirnya, aku menantimu dengan keyakinan yang kian menipis dari hari ke hari.

Lelah… Terkadang rasa itu datang dan tak mampu kuhindarkan. Ingin rasanya sebentar saja aku beristirahat dari penantian yang melelahkan itu. Melepaskan sejenak segala rasa yang membuatku sesak.

Tapi aku tidak bisa melepasmu karena di setiap langkahku selalu terbayang bayangmu yang berjalan di samping bayangku.

Menyibukkan diri menjadi satu-satunya jalanku untuk mencegah pikirku kembali mengingatmu. Kegiatan dan tugas menjadi pelampiasan emosiku sesaat dan ketika tubuhku tak kuat lagi untuk bertahan dari segala aktivitasku, rasa lelah itu kembali menyiksaku.

Dan kini, aku benar-benar lelah. Lelah dengan diriku sendiri yang pengecut, tak berani mengakui bahwa aku lelah menantimu.

Choi Siwon, yang juga melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul University jurusan kedokteran selalu menasihatiku untuk melupakanmu.

Ya, aku akhirnya mengetahui perasaanya ketika ia kelepasan membentakku karena aku bersikeras membelamu. Sedikit sesal dan rasa bersalah membayangi hatiku karena tak dapat membalas perasaannya. Sementara orang yang kuberi perasaan ini, entah bagaimana disana.

Hubungan kami tetap berjalan seperti biasa, ia yang selalu menjagaku dan memperhatikanku. Tindakannya itu selalu buatku merasa bersalah. Pernah suatu kali aku memintanya untuk berhenti namun ia tak bisa. Satu jawaban sederhananya, **"Karena aku akan bahagia ketika melihat yang kucintai baik-baik saja dan bahagia entah bagaimana hati kecilku berkata,"**

Satu jawaban yang dulu menjadi alasan aku melepasmu.

Tapi, mengapa hati ini justru merasa perih dan tersiksa setelah kepergianmu. Bukankah kau bahagia disana?

**"Kyu, kau sudah mempertimbangkan lagi beasiswa itu?" aku mengalihkan konsentrasiku dari buku yang tengah kubaca.**

**"Hhhmmm… kenapa?"**

**"Kau yakin menolaknya? Ini kesempatanmu untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri, bukankah itu impianmu?"**

**"Ya, sudah kupertimbangkan,"**

**"Apakah ini karena Hangeng ge? Kau menolak beasiswa itu karena kau takut Hangeng pulang ketika kau pergi?" aku terdiam, tak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. "Benar kan? Kyu, sudah kubilang berapa kali? Lupain…,"**

**"Kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali Cho Siwon," aku memotong ucapannya yang sudah kuhafal di luar kepala saking seringnya ia menasihati.**

**"Tapi gak pernah kamu pertimbangkan juga kan? Aku mengerti kalau cinta itu buta, tapi jangan hanya karena cinta kamu biarin mimpi kamu hilang. Jangan hanya Hangeng yang kamu pikirin, diri kamu sendiri juga harus kamu pikirin! Jangan hanya Hangeng, yang kamu lihat, aku juga ada disini Kyu. Aku ada di depanmu, aku yang selalu perhatiin kamu, aku yang selalu ada buat kamu!" aku terkejut, nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.**

**"Siwon, aku tidak bisa…,"**

**"Tidak bisa membalas perasaanku?! Oke, aku ngerti. Tapi aku juga gak suka jika lihat orang yang aku cintai disakiti orang yang ia cintai. Dan aku harap kamu ngerti itu! Aku akan berhenti minta kamu lupain Hangengjika saja dia memberi kepastian ke kamu. Dulu aku ngalah dan biarin kamu sama Hangeng, karena aku pikir dia bisa bahagiain kami. Tapi apa? Namja itu malah pergi tanpa memberi kabar. Harusnya kamu tahu kalau tak ada kata-katanya yang dapat dipegang,"**

**"Dia bukan nama yang seperti itu Siwon!"**

**"Oh ya? Lalu mana janjinya yang akan selalu menghubungimu? Ia disana malah asyik berpacaran sementara disisi lain membiarkan seseorang yang menunggunya?!" aku merasa jatuh terhempas mendengar kata terakhir Siwon.**

**"Apa yang kamu maksud?"**

**"Yang kumaksud?! Kamu belum tahukan kalau dia sekarang sudah mempunyai pacar baru dan akan bertunangan sebentar lagi? Kamu juga belum tahukan kalau dia akan pulang 2 minggu lagi untuk mengurus pertunangannya?!"**

**"Jangan berbohong, Choi Siwon,"**

**"Untuk apa aku berbohong Kyu?! Bukankah hatimu sudah milik Hangeng?! Untuk apa aku berbohong?"**

**Aku menangis tanpa isakan. Kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat, menahan agar isakanku tidak keluar dan menarik perhatian orang-orang yang lewat.**

**Ya, penantianku terjawab sudah. Meski belum sepenuhnya, namun tak mungkin seorang Choi Siwon yang kukenal berbohong kepadaku.**

**"Maaf…" Choi Siwon mencoba meredam emosinya ketika melihat tangisanku.**

**Ya, mungkin ia tak pernah melihatku menangis karena aku selalu dapat menyembunyikannya. Tapi tidak kali ini tidak.**

**"Lupakan dia… Kumohon," Choi Siwon memelukku. Dan permohonan itu buatku semakin terisak. **

Jadi, seperti inikah cinta? Terasa indah namun pada akhirnya akan ada luka? Terasa nyata namun sebenarnya maya?

Jika memang begini, bolehkah sejak awal aku memilih hidup tanpa cinta? Agar aku tak merasakan bagaimana perihnya disakiti orang yang kita cintai. Agar aku tak merasakan seberapa besar bencinya diri kita terhadap kita sendiri yang tak dapat membenci orang yang kita cintai.

Bolehkah?

Tak ingin lagi rasanya kurasakan siksa yang begitu dalam. Siksa ketika kita melihat orang yang kita cintai, memandang penuh cinta pada orang selain kita. Siksa ketika orang yang kita cintai menyatakan cinta sementara ia masih terikat dengan kita. Siksa ketika kita harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak mencintai kita lagi dan kita harus merelakannya pergi, sementara hati kita tak rela melepasnya.

.

.

Disinilah aku berada sekarang, ruang tunggu bandara. Dua buah koper dan sebuah tas menemaniku. 15 menit sudah aku menunggu namun orang yang kutunggu belum juga datang. 20 menit lagi pesawatku akan berangkat, itu berarti 5 menit lagi pesawatmu akan _landing_. Tepat dua minggu sejak Choi Siwon memberitahu diriku tentang dirimu, aku berpikir ulang.

10 menit kemudian, aku sudah berdiri di pintu keberangkatan. Berkali-kali kulirik jam tangan sambil mencari orang yang kutunggu.

"Kyuhyun?" sebuah suara yang amat kukenal ditangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Badanku kaku, hingga akhirnya sebuah tepukan pelan membuatku berbalik. "Kyuhyun! Ini kamu kan?" aku menegang ketika seseorang memelukku kencang. Pelukan hangat yang amat kurindukan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Hei, kau sudah banyak berubah. Semakin….cantik," kau tersenyum. Ya, kau yang kini tengah berada di depanku dengan seorang _namja_ di sampingmu.

"Kau Kyuhyun kan? Temannya Hangeng?" _namja_ yang juga cantik itu tersenyum manis padaku.

"Oh iya Kyu, kenalkan ini Kim Heechul, dia…_namjachingu_ku," dan aku tersenyum tipis, senyum yang kupaksakan. Kurasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangku secara tiba-tiba.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Oh, hey Hangeng ge!" lengan yang tadi melingkar dipinggangku sesaat terlepas untuk berjabat tangan dan kembali melingkar lagi beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kalian kesini untuk…" ucapan Hangeng terputus oleh Siwon.

"Ah, kami akan berangkat ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan _study_ kami. Kyuhyun mendapat beasiswa disana dan kebetulan aku juga akan melanjutkan S2-ku disana,"

"Aku pikir Kyuhyun belum menceritakan soal ini padaku," dan kutangkap kekecewaan itu diwajahmu.

Kecewakah dirimu karena aku tak memberitahumu? Lalu, apakah dapat kau rasakan bagaimana kecewanya diriku terhadapmu?

"Oh, maaf aku lupa. Aku baru memutuskan untuk menerima beasiswa ini seminggu yang lalu dan tak sempat memberitahumu. Selain itu, aku yakin kita akan bertemu disini. Karena itu, **aku menunggumu**…," aku menekankan kata terakhir. Aku melirik Kim Heechul yang tengah tersenyum ke arahmu.

Andai waktu dapat dihentikan mungkin akan kuhentikan. Akan kucegah dirimu pergi dari sisiku. Akan kucegah hatimu berpaling dariku. Tapi, waktu adalah waktu. Ia akan terus berputar, tak dapat dihentikan atau diputar ulang. Dan hati adalah hati. Ia akan pergi kemana pun ia suka, tak dapat dikekang ataupun dipaksa.

Dan aku pun harus sadar, meski aku berlutut dan memohon, waktu dan cintaku tak akan pernah kembali. Seberapa banyak luka dan perih luka yang kurasakan, dirimu tak akan pernah melihat diriku yang jatuh di belakangmu.

Jadi, mengapa aku masih mengharapkanmu berbalik mundur dan membantuku bangkit kembali? Seharusnya sejak awal aku sadar, aku hanya menanti harapan kosong…

"Oh ya, pesawat kami akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Kyu, ayo…,"

"Oh ya, selamat untuk pertunangan kalian besok, maaf aku tidak bisa hadir. Semoga kalian berbahagia…" aku berbalik namun tanganmu menahanku.

"Kau akan kembali secepatnyakan?"

"Entahlah…" aku melepas genggamanmu tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Setetes air mataku jatuh dan detik selanjutnya kurasakan kepalaku bersandar pada sebuah dada bidang.

"Jangan menangis," belaian lembut itu justru semakin membuatku terisak. Lagi-lagi aku menyalahkan waktu.

Mengapa dulu aku tidak menuruti kata-kata Siwon. Mengapa dulu diriku tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang Choi Siwon yang selalu ada untukku dan semuanya akan berakhir indah?

"Kau tidak butuh orang yang sempurna untuk hidup bersamamu, cukup orang yang memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan selalu ingin bersamamu. Jadi, izinkan aku untuk hidup bersamamu," dan lengan yang tadi melingkar di pinggangku itu memelukku erat, mencoba meredam isakanku.

Aku tahu caraku salah karena aku melarikan diri darimu. Namun jika tidak begini, maka aku akan selalu terbayangi oleh bayangmu. Aku takut, takut tak bisa melepasmu.

Aku ingin lepas darimu dan menyambut membuka lembaran yang baru, karena menghapus itu jauh lebih melelahkan. Jadi, biarlah kau menjadi kenangan lama yang ada dalam lembaran belakang hidupku.

END

**Remake dari sebuah cerita yang tersembunyi di sebuah folder :D  
Hope you like it..**

**Maaf, ada beberapa ff yang belum sempet lanjut, masih dalam suasana UAS #terus ini apaan?**

**Yaa, karena frustasi sama materinya yang seabreg, jadilah remake cerpen.. :D**

**But, thanks for all readers and reviewers, mungkin di lain kesempatan reviewnya saya jawab...**

**#dikejar2 materi saat ini..**

**At last, review please...**


End file.
